


漩涡

by dolores1910



Category: Chinese idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores1910/pseuds/dolores1910





	漩涡

门被敲响了，可屋子的主人窝在沙发里没有动静。  
  
哐哐几下砸门声，门外的人不说话，屋里的人也不说话。  
  
像是放弃了一样，敲门的声音没了，窝在沙发上的人更深地把自己埋进沙发里，怀里的深色抱枕隐约留下水的痕迹。  
  
门锁拧动，一圈，又一圈，拉着厚窗帘的屋子里泄进一点光。门被重重地甩上，灯也突然亮了，来人没有换鞋，踩着有跟的皮鞋大步走到屋子中央。  
  
“黄子韬你发什么疯呢。”吴亦凡眉毛皱得很公式化，说话还带着点官腔，就像在对什么做错的下属训话。  
  
可那个剧本里本该诚惶诚恐的下属没搭理他，桃花眼下的卧蚕耷着，脸上没什么表情变化。被忽视的人向前走了几步，捏着他下巴想让他抬头，可是却被挣开。  
  
挣脱以后又丢开了抱枕，右手攀着他手臂跪坐起来，左手伸到男人裤链的位置往下拉开，手从缝里探进去和柔软的棉质布料亲密接触，把拨向一边的东西扶到中间来，不轻不重地开始揉弄。  
  
这一套动作完成得过于流畅，站着的人反应过来的时候想要推开作乱的手，就被惩罚式地狠狠刮了一下铃口的位置。体温透过布料传过来，吴亦凡被刺激得半弓下腰，眯着眼瞧沙发上的人，肆无忌惮地用目光梭巡宽松的白背心里隐隐透出的漂亮小麦色皮肤。  
  
他又走近了一点，解开自己的皮带和扣子，黑色的西装裤松松地落到脚踝，黑色布料有一小块被濡湿，显出了明显的轮廓。黄子韬凑近了，舔了一下被濡湿的地方，然后张着嘴微微含进去一点，牙齿却没有收，危险地蹭着。  
  
吴亦凡僵了身子，把手安抚式地放在黄子韬头上，一直顺到后颈捏了捏。  
  
黄子韬终于抬头正眼看了他，眼眶还是红色，水浸着眼睛就要从上扬的眼尾溢出来。嘴唇抿紧了，只留着一条细细的红线。  
  
吴亦凡也顾不着自己下身还精神着，半蹲下来去用嘴唇去蹭他嘴角，磨得黄子韬松开唇线了就专注地舔吻他的唇珠。嘴唇还贴在一起呢，他偏要说，“想我了吗。”  
  
是说不是问的胜利者姿态，讨人烦的很。  
  
以霸道的入侵的姿势挤进黄子韬的唇，卷走黄子韬嘴里的薄荷牙膏味儿，把霸道的烟草和酒的味道送进去。黄子韬好久没抽烟——那个与他一起买了沙发抱枕的人不抽烟也不喜欢他抽烟，于是被熟悉又陌生的烟味熏得呛住，他扭开脸张着嘴要呼吸，吴亦凡却不放过他。  
  
“半个月就能把烟给戒了？”吴亦凡终于放开他，歪着嘴角压着眉笑得有点嘲讽的意味，“那你戒了我没？” 吴亦凡的手伸进松垮的领口，大拇指绕着圈按压凸起的那一点，指甲划过的痛感让黄子韬一下子隔着衣服按住他的手。  
  
他的手被按在左心口，胸腔里头一下一下的跳动是鼓点落在他的掌心，和他拇指根部的掌面桡侧的鼓动融合到一块了。吴亦凡突然感到悲哀，所有的做作的试探周旋暧昧若即若离，于他是精心设计的陷阱，于黄子韬却只是一时兴起。  
  
黄子韬可以爱他，也可以恨他，可以放纵快乐和悲伤；而他只能按着自己的剧本走下去，他给自己画了个圈，给自己上了锁链，他只享受一时的沉溺，被绳子吊在半空，什么都不尽兴，什么都不完全。  
  
“你他妈是萎了吗。”太久没说过话，嗓子哑得一半都是气音，黄子韬推开他往后倒，陷入柔软的沙发里，两条腿伸展开。  
  
动作很干脆，他勾着裤腰两端脱下来，他里头没穿内裤，光裸的双腿和臀部就这么坦荡地展示出来。他把手放到半勃的性器上下撸动着，仰着头喘息，凸起的喉结上下滑动着，尖得像是要刺破薄薄的颈部皮肤，然后泊泊流出大片鲜血。  
  
吴亦凡附上去，手指按在他收缩的入口，却迟迟没进去。黄子韬知道他在想些什么，扯着他的领带和他对视，“没有套没有润滑，爱做不做。”  
  
行。  
  
吴亦凡手指按上他的嘴唇，黄子韬就张嘴含住，舌尖灵巧地从手指根部舔到指尖，缠着指尖画圈。吴亦凡就着唾沫插进去，内壁的肉被外力挤开，立刻就附上来往里头吸。  
  
“操。”吴亦凡向来自认是个温柔的情人，他甚至会在进去之前提醒一句——“可能会有点疼”，但是他不想了，黄子韬就该疼，他活该疼一点。  
  
吴亦凡把内裤拉到膝弯处，黄子韬就主动用腿夹上他的腰，龟头抵在入口，不作停歇狠狠地顶进去。黄子韬攥住手下柔软的布料，他错觉有人要劈开他，要他死在这里，下意识挣扎着却被人摁住双腿，原来这么疼的吗？  
  
那个平日里骄纵得不行的小少爷，就是在他身下这么受着疼的吗？他恍惚错觉自己变成离家的爱人，伏在他身上要杀死他的魔鬼就是另一个他自己——清醒怜悯地看着他。  
  
体内的东西又挺进了几分，黄子韬的瞳孔终于聚焦到面前那张漂亮的脸上。  
  
他就像初醒一样，推着身上的人，咬着牙把身子往后缩，“你他妈滚啊，不知道用润滑吗？滚啊。”吴亦凡掐着他的腰不让他后退，誓要挺到最深处，直到根部和多肉的臀部相贴，才停下动作，被干涩的内壁夹得很痛，脸上却没什么表情。  
  
“你不是要试一下吗？”他伸手捂住黄子韬的眼睛，“你就是这么对他的，你就这么把他逼走了。”  
  
吴亦凡突然笑了，胸腔的振动通过紧密相连的下身传播，“所以你只有我了，知道吗黄子韬？”他身子完全地压上来，187的大男人体重相当可观，黄子韬觉得要窒息。  
  
可是他好温柔好温柔在吻他，唾液胶合的声音让人面红耳赤，这是爱人之间的吻，那就短暂地爱他一个吻的时间。  
  
吴亦凡摆着腰要抽出来，可黄子韬软和的体内把他裹得好紧，要把他那根鸡巴变成自己身体的一部分，或者他们本该一体，那就永远别分开。  
  
“哥。”黄子韬攥住吴亦凡扶在他腰上的一根手指，他流下眼泪，“哥哥，你别走。”眼泪流下来没有声音，可黄子韬喊的每一句哥哥都是从水里拧起来，湿漉漉滴着水。  
  
“哥哥，我求你了。”  
  
吴亦凡顿了顿，手在沙发的缝隙里摸出一瓶润滑。  
  
“乖”吴亦凡一边应付他的吻，一边含糊地说话安抚他，“我给你润滑，我不走，好么？韬儿听话。”黄子韬沉浸在吻里，迷迷糊糊在想哪里来的润滑剂。  
  
脑子里面却闪过吴世勋在沙发上情迷意乱，等他拿了润滑折返，却突然变得煞白的一张脸。  
  
原来是你啊。  
  
黄子韬的眼泪止不住，他应该发疯，坐起来推开他质问他，为什么故意藏下润滑剂让吴世勋误会，要大哭，要让吴亦凡尝尝自己种下的恶果。  
  
可是黄子韬再没有力气，他想他爱吴亦凡不止一个吻的时间，他为吴亦凡背叛了爱人，他又为了爱人丢弃了吴亦凡，他没法抉择，他从不信命，这一次却等待着命运审判他。  
  
“我爱你。”他听到自己在说，很平静地说，带着点海蛎子味的表白说出来是不是有点可笑。  
  
没有回应，他没有得到回应。后穴里的东西抽出来，手指和着凉凉的液体在里面扩张，按压到某一个特殊的点就迷乱地叫出来，他搂住吴亦凡的脖子，要他快进来。  
  
粗长的阴茎再次进入到穴里，契合地嵌在里头，黄子韬舒服地小口吐气，没流完的泪从眼角滑下隐入发鬓。吴亦凡微微抽出些，再往前送进去，握着细瘦的腰肢逐渐加快了速度。  
  
阳具根部的毛发扎到细嫩的穴口，肉体相撞和水声交织，整个房间里好像都是这个声音，他们毫不遮掩。吴亦凡顶在他身体里的阴茎硬的不行，恨不能把下面两个阴囊也塞进去，黄子韬的手要去抚慰自己吐着白液的肉棍也不被允许。  
  
“还不够吗？”吴亦凡摆臀干到前列腺那一点，黄子韬的低喘声一下子升调，软绵绵升到一半又散在半空，他又在流眼泪了。  
  
不过这一次是被干出来的，他不受控制地叫出声，他在吴亦凡诱哄下说着荤话，“嗯……嗯……被操湿了……哥哥操熟了……”他张着腿用脚侧趁着吴亦凡的腰臀，他要吴亦凡更紧地抱住他，最好贴在一块。  
  
硬质的西装外套和衬衫阻止了他们的靠近，他不得不分着神去解吴亦凡的衣服，吴亦凡由着他动作，体贴地不再大开大合，改为摇着臀去磨花心，黄子韬被顶弄得手发软，揪着衬衫的手都差点滑下来。  
  
他抬起盈着水波的桃花眼乜吴亦凡，吴亦凡心一动俯下身把吻落在他眼睛上。挺动的力气再次逐渐增大，黄子韬好容易才扒去他的上装，然后把自己的背心拉过头顶扔到一边。  
  
吴亦凡捞起黄子韬的腰，他们终于紧密地贴合在一起了。  
  
“好舒服啊……操射我好不好啊哥哥……”黄子韬呢喃着说些悄悄话，他被操开了，紧致湿软的入口被填满，堆积的快感逼得他弓起腰，他快要受不住了。  
  
黄子韬的内壁一直在吸着吴亦凡的鸡巴往里头去，吴亦凡低低地喘着气，手里不自觉更用力掐着黄子韬的腰。他加快速度抽插着，失了技巧和准头地乱顶，时不时蹭到花心就逼得黄子韬在他耳边软绵绵地叫出来。  
  
一股液体冲入他的甬道，喷射到体内深处，吴亦凡下了狠劲咬住他侧颈的一小块肉，黄子韬被疼痛和快感压到崩溃，他颤巍巍地射出来，整个人都像是在水里泡过，膝盖发软从吴亦凡腰上滑下来，整个人都在颤。  
  
“I fall for you.”  
  
高潮中他依稀听到吴亦凡说了一句什么，他推推专注地舔着他颈侧被留下牙印的地方的吴亦凡，问他在说什么。  
  
吴亦凡把头埋在他的颈窝里，闷闷地笑了，暖暖的鼻息喷到皮肤，痒得抓心挠肺。  
  
一只手不知什么时候覆上他腹部，手很大，张开五指可以罩住大半个肚子。  
  
“我说，你什么时候给我生个孩子。”

  


End.


End file.
